


The Duke and the Gunslinger|| Breaking The Duke I || Complete

by iamnotanegg



Series: The Duke [9]
Category: David Bowie - Fandom, Il mio West | Gunslinger's Revenge (1998), Tumblr Roleplay - Fandom, tumblr rp - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotanegg/pseuds/iamnotanegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Duke disturbs the sleeping gunslinger and gets punished for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Hit with the urge with no nearby club to get lost in the dark with a man or a woman with, Jack would have to do; after all, who wouldn’t want a bad boy like Mr. Sikora? Face burning with anticipation, jeans dark, constricted and hugged him from the waist down, the Duke peered from the door and found Jack reclined on his valued chair. Stealthily, David crept onto the desk as to not wake him up and leaned and and pecked Jack right on the kisser, very cautiously parting Jack's lips with his tongue.

jack-sikora:  
Snoozing by the window, blinds drawn, feet upon the desk and glasses neatly folded in his pocket, Sikora was dreaming and smirking, lovely women dancing all around him as he pulled them onto his lap and fondled them. They squirmed and squealed, he laughed and goaded them, drawing up their dresses and petticoats.   
Feeling the lips press to his own, Sikora made no effort to protest, he was still half asleep and dreaming of kissing a woman in his lap, his lips parted as he welcomed the realistic tongue feeling into his mouth and he hummed, but he was starting to wake a little as he slowly, oh so slowly, kissed back and began to figure out.. This weren’t no dream..   
That was an actual ass his hands were rubbing just now, that was an actual tongue, wrestling with his own.. 

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Quite pleased of the response that rose from the sleeping figure, David felt his jeans continue to embrace him skin tight. Lips remained against Jack’s; mismatched orbs kept over Jack’s sleeping set as to keep watch of any sudden twitch or nudge from lids shut. Very slowly, the Duke descending to shift on his lap, taking Jack’s grip as a hint of invitation. Weight even with precious movements, David found himself seated over Jack’s lap; thank God for the milk and pepper diet, he thought.  
Tongue darted flimsily past Jack’s lips, massaging his own. Fingers delicately hovered over the thin bow around Jack’s neck, lightly tugging to undo the knot and have a peek past the fabric; spare hand descended coyly along his chest, fingers grazing each knob.

jack-sikora:  
“Mmm.. Mmm.. “ Sikora was starting to wake up, responding heatedly but not quite sure yet if the hazy scene was still the remnants of a dream or actually real, as it was starting to feel less and less transparent.  
His arms snaked up and wrapped around the figure, the chair tipped when he startled awake at last and they crashed to the floor, Duke safely on top of Sikora, who was now glaring up at him with lip curled up in a silent snarl.  
“So yah wanna play, do yah?” he growled, grasping Duke’s hips and pulling him down, thrusting himself up, their erections grinding together and he grunted with the firm force of the action, rolling his hips deliberately.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David, not quite used to being reciprocated with gruff at an instant, bucked sloppily against Jack’s directive. Too shy and proud to admit that it was impeccably turning him on, he leaned and grabbed onto Jack’s shoulders for support. “J…Ja… Jack!” Quite well aware that calling him by his given name would do him good, it simply came out of being well out of his element of control. “S… Stop this instance!” Caught, cheeks burned crimson as David’s pupils sought the surrounding scene, shyly avoiding Jack’s.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora growled, impeccable teeth bared as he heard David use his first name. He surged up and rolled them over, pinning David and straddling him, still rocking against him, one hand firmly but not choking, around Duke’s throat, the other between their bodies, pressing into David’s erection between his thrusts.  
“Ah’m gonna have to teach yah again,” Sikora drawled, “not tah use mah first name!”  
Sikora kept hold of David’s throat, not squeezing and kept rocking his hips, working to remove David’s shirt with his other hand that had crept up and away from his crotch.   
“Ain’t no use struggling,” he warned, “but go on and do it anyways, ah don’t mind.. “

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was not one who’d go down easily but with Jack’s stronger frame, he lay helpless on the floor, straddled and pinned. Jack’s hand around his jugular wasn’t helping either; the more David move, the more he felt fingers dig around his neck; a gesture that really excited him greatly. He felt himself twitch within the confinements of his dark pants; fingers twitched lightly as David glared flustered at Jack. “Get the fuck off me, you filthy dog!”  
Oddly enough, David felt his lips dry and his throat parched; that, and how dastardly hot Jack looked from beneath.

jack-sikora:  
The struggles were exciting him, accustomed to such thrashing, Sikora managed to get David’s shirt off and he raked blunt, squared fingernails down the middle of Duke’s chest. The struggles excited him, made him latch on more, turned him on..  
He shifted, dragging those fingernails over David’s stomach and got to work on his pants next, eyes dark and excited, intent with desire to punish and arouse. “Kiss yer mother with that mouth, do yah?” he wondered, yanking David’s pants right down and quirking a brow as hot flesh sprang forth.  
“Looks tah me like yah might be protesting a little too much,” Sikora spoke roughly, suddenly getting up to drag David, nude, onto his feet and hauling him roughly to the wall, pushing him into it, front first.  
Sikora leaned against him, pressing into his exposed rear with his bulging jeans. He kept David held there firmly, breathing on the back of his neck as he spoke.   
“I’m gonna hafta tie yah up if yah don’t quit movin’ “

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was not accustomed to being pinned and manhandled like a weak prey, no; he was used to himself throwing men and women against walls, on the bed, bent over the counters, forcing them down to their knees, whips, chains, held, bound, collared, all him. Though he and Lou had done switches but there was affection in it; not starved lust and mindless need to fuck, fuck, and fuck. Though that said, there were no qualms, so to speak; his mind raced and panicked for being easily manhandled and having knowledge of Jack’s reputation, David knew he was in for some deep shit.  
“Fuck you!” With his throat gone dry, David couldn’t even muster a fairly decent spit but tried so; a very faint amount merely brushed off Jack’s coat and almost vanished into the floor or air with its lack of … substance.  
Deboned of clothing, the Duke was hauled and pressed firmly onto the wall; arms spread almost in retreat as he tried to flail his shoulders free. “You’re, Y… You’re gonna pay for this, damn it!”  
Cheeks burned further red as Jack’s breathe caressed the back of his neck, making him breathe heavy. Turning his head and moving to avoid the delectable “touch”.

jack-sikora:  
Encouraged by the fierce protests, Sikora hummed to himself and ran his hands along David’s arms to grasp his wrists and bring them behind his back. He hauled David roughly away from the wall and his gaze wandered to the front door, clicking his tongue to decide whether he wanted to take David outside or keep him inside.  
Decisions, decisions..  
“C’mon, walk!” Jack demanded, dragging David towards the door and out into the next room, where there were more things to have a little fun with. Namely, some leather ties with which he could secure David to the bed nearby. He was feeling gracious however, so he dragged David over to the bed and let him face the window to watch people passing by.  
“Now,” he said with a growl in his tone, “yah can either go outside, or stay in here.. either way, yah might have an audience for yer next performance.. “  
He pushed David into the wall of this room, now, holding his hands to the wall, either side of David’s head, pinning his wrists there. He kicked David’s feet apart, leaning into him and bringing up his knee firmly to press against the erection that gave away David’s more honest feedback..  
“You came onto me first,” Sikora breathed warmly onto David’s neck, burying his face into it to tease with flicks of his tongue along the pulsing vein of his lifeline..  
“..Boy”


	2. Chapter 2

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David prided himself dominant to avoid being fully undressed unless necessary; necessity by which includes cold surroundings or heated bodies pressed against him in a fiery, passionate, exchange of intimacy. To the Duke, there lies a fine thread between love and fuck; this clearly was the later and he hated it. Well, at least his mind and heart, but his body told otherwise.  
He walked proud and hung, rock hard as his bare nudity pranced towards the bedroom facing the window. “You sick, bastard, let me go!” David cursed, shied at the thought of being somewhat publicly humiliated; passer bys chatting and pointing, gawking and jeering, disgraceful.  
The Duke gulped; swallowing the thump of confusion and excitement down. “I… I was just, I was just messing with you, goddamn it. Unhand me, Jack.” Might as well, he thought.  
David walked but thrashed his shoulders as best as he could. Though he had failed to overpower Jack, the slithery tongue that hummed sweetly over the vein by his neck brought his knees to weaken. “I’ll ge— Get… Hnn….” David’s knees bucked weakly; how Jack found David’s weakness would become quite a problem.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora let his gaze wander, impressed with David’s size and knowing so many ways to make him squirm just using that one appendage alone. He made sure David knew there no covers on the bed, nor the window, if he was going to be laid bare, the show was for all to see.  
“Ah ain’t gonna let yah go,” Sikora grumbled, “so quit askin’!”  
Sikora was not shy, he did not care about anyone or what they thought, he saw himself as someone who did as he pleased, lived how he felt like it, took what he wanted. As David’s knees buckled, Sikora dragged him to the bed and lashed him there using leather straps, binding him securely.  
The bed faced the window, which was very large and exposed the entire room. Sikora enjoyed the hitching post outside, but it was dirty outside, lots of dust and he wanted Duke hard, not queasy.  
“Well,” Sikora stood back to admire David for a moment, “ah’m just messin’ around, too.”  
David was on his knees, upright, wrists bound together and raised over his head. He faced the window front on, a metal bar above him securing his hands to remain in place. Sikora was now free to wander around and choose things at random.  
“Yah forgot tah say please,” Sikora smiled at him politely, picking up a branding iron and thrusting it into the hot coals of the fireplace, “yah got til tha count o’ three.. “

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke found comfort at the mere fact that should he be sprawled bare for the world to see, there was no shame. Body lean, albeit pale and somewhat scrawny compared to the more muscular and no doubt toned Jack Sikora, he had a deal to be greatly proud of; indeed, he was “well – hung, snow – white tanned. He had the looks that with a wink would send women flocking and throwing their knickers at him and men cursing him with envy and their odd attraction towards the fine dapper Duke that he is; he had the charm that would make any ornery party bend to his will with his very polite and kind ways. He had hands and an intellect that would make mages beg him for a good fuck; all of that and money to pay and have a clean slate.  
But what David worried was the fact that he was bare; bare to be molested by such infectious dirt that clung to the wind like terrorists waiting to bombard his body with its sinful existence. It frightened him to see filth from where he was bound despite being in a fairly modest location; something he began to consider whether to thank Jack or smack him with a cane.  
Eyes quivered as his brows furrowed in fear. Sweat dabbed over his forehead and neck, trickling down to his chest; breath heavy as he almost wheezed in fear. He disliked heat and anything that dealt with burning. That said, marking him to shame was not even half a worry, what troubled him was the scorch. An intense fear of heat that he would gladly swallow his regal smug to avoid.  
“Okay! Okay! Okay!” The Duke mused as if in a fit of panic; fear etched over his eyes. “Please! PLEASE, okay? PLEASE! Please stop. Don’t!” Chest heaved as his body rocked, eyes wandering to seek any form of escape but failed to find one. “Kick me, drown me, I don’t care! Fuck me with a boot, why don’t you? Just please… God, please keep that away from me!” Pleaded the Duke, almost kicking and flailing, trying his best to distance himself.

jack-sikora:  
The main reason for Sikora’s fetish on letting people see what he was doing, usually leaned towards the fact that he was proud of the person he was with, a compliment to be sure, he only put his most desired on display. As he stoked the flames with the branding iron, Sikora murmured as he counted, but only got to two, before David began to lose his calm, cool exterior.  
“No?” Sikora lifted the iron out of the fire, it glowed bright orange with the menace of heat that would severely burn and brand the Duke as his own for life. Sikora slowly approached the thrashing, pale body and drew it close with one hand, the other guiding the branding iron dangerously close to David’s flesh, heat radiating from it.  
Sikora then smiled pleasantly, eyes twinkling as crows feet wrinkled. “Well, since yah said it so nicely then,” he stood back, carefully placing the iron into a small wooden bucket of water. It hissed, steam rushing and rising upwards towards the ceiling.   
Letting go of the iron, Sikora wandered back over to David. “Ah was just messin’ with yah,” he apologized harshly, “ah ain’t that mean.. So, yah don’t like heat, huh?”  
He left the room for a moment, then came back with some ice cubes. He put on a glove so he could hold the ice without needing to let it go, picking out one to slide along David’s inner thigh, up close to his cock, then held it at his tight little hole between his cheeks, until it melted there.  
“Feelin’ better, darlin’?” Sikora asked him softly, walking around to pick up one more ice cube, using it to trace over David’s abdomen, circle his navel, torture his nipples and let it melt as he stroked it up and down along David’s neck.  
“There yah go,” Sikora cooed gently, finger curled under David’s chin, forcing a brief peck to his lips before he stood back and grabbed up his whip, “let’s see if yah can count tah ten, boy.”  
Jack stood before David, his back to the window, slowly stripping off his clothes to lay himself as bare as David, amusement waning from his expression as he became decidedly more aroused now. Hand clutching the whip, free hand snaking over his body and down to stroke himself, making sure he was hard and admiring the display before him.   
Sikora hummed and closed his eyes, his fleshy foreskin squeezing into his palm. “Let’s count tah ten,” he said in a raspy tone, “if yah do a good job.. Jack might even let yah go.. “  
He dropped his hand away from his cock, then wandered slowly around to the other side of the bed behind David. The whip was sharp enough to slice through the surface layers of skin, just enough to cut and have beads of blood show up, but it wouldn’t go any deeper to cause ruptures or damage that was permanent. Sikora picked up the small bucket of ice, which had now melted into a very cold pool of water and he threw it over David’s back, soaking it.  
“That should make things more interesting,” Sikora nodded in approval, the wetness would sting.. He raised the whip, threw it back and struck it down onto David’s back repeatedly, if he missed a number, Sikora would start over.  
Ten lashes.. 

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Anything that burned, scorched, or radiated heat the Duke avoided with great precision, devotion and perhaps passion; if maintaining a high sense of ventilation and lowered temperature was a hobby, David might’ve etched his name in the Guinness’ Book of World Record as undefeated in the said line of hobby.  
David was beyond frightened; he was petrified. He felt his body tense and sweat beaded the sides of his neck like streams commanded by the brain to see if it would extinguish the approaching source of unwelcomed heat. Frankly, he was on the verge of tears; lips quivered and should such exposure be prolonged, he would have probably cried, cussed and degraded himself in a very unruly fashion; ugly sobbing matched with such vulgarities that perhaps Jack was more accustomed to. His abhorrence towards the heat surpasses his hatred towards dirt.  
Bound and bare before Jack stroking himself with pride, David was getting more and more conflicted of how he felt towards the ordeal. Sikora was well – hung and considering he had been exposed to the rougher side of life, he had endurance to surpass the Duke’s. He gulped at the sight and thought; cheeks flamed red as his eyes soon darted to the floor. His heart quickened whenever Jack would move to tend to the unknown; eyes trailing in panic. “Wh.. Whe… Where are you going?”  
A loud, lingering groan, sultry, hot and passionate as eyes shut dim and body arched as if magnetized to an invisible force before him. As soon as ice water kissed his skin, he was instantly hard, twitching. With now a puddle beneath his knees, he couldn’t help but prop straight so his appendage doesn’t dangle and hover over the cold pool. He panted, gasping for air as if he had groaned his lungs off; head hung and fingers twitching. Hair dripping sweetly over his shoulders, trickling down his bare chest. He swallowed hard, lips dry despite his now soaked stature. “J..Ja…Jack..” Another groan followed, fingers hurled into fists as leather smacked him from behind relentlessly; each making his body jerk and bolt unruly as his knees struggled to keep him off.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora was mesmerized by the sudden change in David, he seemed to really like the cold more than anything and he was pleased with himself for connecting the dots so quickly. Ten lashes later, pink trails of water droplets mixed with beads of blood trailed down over David’s back and Sikora dropped the whip, sitting back to gaze upon what he’d done.   
He saw David’s struggle and grabbed his hips, forcing him onto his knees.   
“Good boy,” Sikora praised him, his cool breath on David’s cheek, “now we’re havin’ some fun, hm?”   
He spanked David’s hind several times, squeezed his buttocks firmly and licked his stinging shoulderblades. “Alright then,” Sikora spoke softly, “easy now.. “ He let his fingers stroke David’s cock, the gloved digits freezing from having held the ice cubes just moments ago.  
“Tell Jack what yah want, darlin’ .. “ Sikora encouraged him, “if yah ask real nice, ah may just give it to yah.. “ He laughed quietly, squeezing David’s cock into his cold palm, pumping it slowly and flicking his tongue out upon David’s neck.


	3. Chapter 3

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was a bloodied, clean mess with ice – cold puddle raking his knees and shin; bare for the wind to further harass with even the subtlest blow, all he could do with arms hung, fingers limp and body drenched in a mixture of blood and water was breathe heavy at a snail’s pace. His chest was awfully calm as he fought with the advent darkness that was gradually consuming his consciousness.  
Sight dropped as his right knee jerked to a petty kick upon the colder touch along his more sensitive region. He was hard, precum dripping with being overly teased; he had no qualms with it and it actually impressed him how very well put out one and one is; him spent without actually getting fucked or fucking yet was an earthly craving. He adored it.  
He remained silent, merely tossing his face onto his arm, sheathed by hair wet and plastered over his face; neck exposed as a gesture of want but words will not leave lips proud. He squirmed in his knelt position, shyly swinging his hips to oppose Jack’s hand to compliment the gesture.

jack-sikora:  
ar too interested in the way David was behaving. He had been keen to punish David for disturbing his sleep, he rarely ever got to have much of that, always having to watch his back and just take short naps whenever he felt it was safe enough to do so.  
Now, Sikora was less interested in teaching David a lesson and more eager to watch his displays of sexual pleasure.  
“Stubborn aren’t yah?” Sikora spoke quietly, but he didn’t stop his teasing ministrations, determined to not actually cause David to orgasm for as long as David could possibly hold out. He wanted to see a complete collapse, hear a painfully relieved howl escape from those defiantly silent lips and see the exhaustion heaving upon David’s chest.  
He had to admit it, as angry as he’d started out, Sikora was actually starting to really like handling David, his experience with males only went so far, as in barely existed, so he’d had to improvise just now.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke wasn’t too keen on letting Jack have his way or lose to the likes of him. But admittedly, David was enjoying every ounce of infliction upon his scrawny form; the cold caressing every bit of bare flesh he could offer, every unforgiving lash meeting his petite frame, the rough spanking and groping, being bind helpless, all of which he was accustomed to do unto others. He adored the beauty of pain and pleasure in unison and only had met quite a few willing to overthrow him in his high horse, the prissy king as he is; or, specially, a Duke.  
Heaving as he glared at Jack, chuckling weakly until it evolved into a loud, raspy, dry, malicious laughter. “Tha… That… That all you got?” He wanted more but pride would not allow such defiling words to leave his precious soul. He wanted to get fucked, blown, spanked, tugged, ravaged as he would do Jack should the tables be turned.  
Shackles hummed as he tried to stimulate his arms, allowing blood to flow and rid him of the numbness. “I… I bet, I bet you just talk big… Yeah, all talk no walk!”

jack-sikora:  
Sikora’s smug expression faded and his grin dropped when he heard David.. laughing? He figured the Duke had gone mad perhaps, had he teased the man a bit too much then?  
He wasn’t stupid by any accounts but Jack wasn’t exactly a genius either, so he got quite annoyed with the things David was saying, goading words biting into his ego and making him frown.  
“Oh yah think so, do yah?” Sikora played right into the Duke’s hands, “you want a taste of somethen’ more?”  
He gave David’s ass a fingernail pinching squeeze, seemed he was going to have to up his game a lot more than he’d planned.  
“Ever been kicked by a cattle prod, smart mouth?” Sikora wondered, running his tongue over his teeth and smiling to show his pearly whites, “pretty little thing like you? It’d send yah halfway ‘cross tha room!”  
Sikora ran his fingers over David’s flat stomach, he’d never seen a man so thin before. He wasn’t really much into men, so this was a little strange for him but then, David was the most unusual man Jack had ever met.  
“Ah’ll tell yah what,” Sikora got up and inched closer to him, “since yer so fond of using that mouth of yers, let’s put it tah better use.”  
He stood up and unbuckled his belt with a very suggestive expression on his face, slowly sliding the belt from around his waist and flogging David across the ribs with it. He then placed his fingers close to his pants, lifting one brow, indicating David would be soon sucking him.  
Sikora let that sit in the Duke’s mind for a while, then he grabbed a fistful of cold, wet hair from the back of David’s head and without warning, thrust his tongue into David’s mouth instead, free hand cupping, fondling and squeezing down below.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Patience is the Duke’s most admirable virtue as so it is his greatest demise; cold – hearted, frost – loving, patient reptilian in a form of a snow – white tanned, petite – framed body, David was quite the snake. One who’d strike only when the opportune moment rises, willing to wait until death knocks to obtain whatever his heart desires and whoever his soul craves.  
By now David was quite sure whether Jack knew he had a thing for biting and getting bitten, the snake. Baring his pearls excited David and he couldn’t help but gawk at it smugly as if Jack had proven his worth to the Duke despite David being bound like a plebeian. They were clean and if his eyes did not betray him, he might’ve seen enough wedges on each fang to conclude they were fairly sharp. The thought made him tug at his bottom lip, licking and biting with a soft, inaudible hiss.  
David matched Jack’s sultry glare with a menacing grin of his own; the slowness in his pace was testing his patience. A bit of an irony for the proud snake; the Duke can wait to strike but never in himself to be doted on and this was a divine way of doting him. Eyes hungrily watched Jack, barely wincing as the belt flogged him right on the cage. It stung him bad; teeth barred in protest, too weak to speak and bothered by how noisy he had become but had enough to get on a fuck.  
The Duke began violently shaking his head to miss the contact but Jack’s tongue was undeniably sexy. He wanted to pull free because of tiny hairs that scathed his smooth face but wanted to suckle and twine his tongue against Jack in a fight for dominance; a fight of which he wouldn’t care losing as long as Jack would keep him shut from making such horrid sounds.  
Toes curled and so did his fingers, latching onto the rope that kept him bound, hips squirming to meet Jack’s hand, circled around his cock; toying, cupping, fondling him.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora tried to kiss David, which was not something he often did. He was not really the kissing type, so it took him a while to figure out why David was both squirming to get away and kissing back willingly.  
He drew back and frowned, puzzled.  
“Would yah quit it already an’ make up yer damn mind?” Sikora complained.  
It confused him right out of his own mind, then it all too slowly dawned upon him, as if someone had just knocked him over the head with the obvious stick.  
Shifting his position, Sikora grasped David by the chin and set his face at an angle so that when he tried to kiss David again, his whiskers wouldn’t be so scratchy.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
What the world failed to understand is that he is quite a fragile, frilly, fussy, man who enjoys tormenting himself to find perfection. He wouldn’t sway away from something he disliked or made him uncomfortable, he would try to conquer it and make it so that it becomes beneficial to him. With exception of dirt, which under no circumstance would he even worm a loophole for himself with, it felt good to feel perfection; a sense of aestheticism where pain meets pleasure at just the right time. Where the ugly mingles with the beauty to create new sensations; in this case, David’s irritability towards anything rough on his skin would feel glorious if the roughness was handled differently and precisely.  
Guided by the chin gently, he obliged to welcome that serpentine muscle of his that he would trade his riches to knot with every so often. Lips met his and without the tiny hairs that buzzed him in an unruly fashion, it was a compromise he was willing to partake in. He sucked onto Jack’s lips, forcing the other open to meet that dastardly tongue that degraded his pride and yet, cooed at his skin like leather and ice. He softly moaned in between kisses, tugging Jack’s lips back to further press against his, almost leaning forward to savor and devour him whole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have come to accept the fact that David would not be able to top Jack considering canon traits; strength of which the Duke lacks. So Jack’s mun and I have agreed to end this here and pick up a new thread with a new (mine) muse, a priest. This is a sort of a one – shot thing. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated ♥~!

jack-sikora:  
Lowering his hand away from David’s chin, Sikora slid both palms over David’s ribs, snaking them down and around to give his tight little buttocks a painful squeeze, enough to make him grunt in discomfort. Drawn in to close his eyes, Sikora discovered that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be, feeling David’s tongue in his mouth.  
He shifted his position, so that both of their cocks were trapped between their bodies, the undersides rubbing against one another, heads meeting and nuzzling before another grinding movement saw them necking and squeezing between bodies once more.  
One hand slid up to untie just one wrist of David’s, the desire to have him at least able to fight back just a little excited Jack further. Then he rested his hand on the back of David’s neck, fingers prodding and massaging there, uttering a guttural groan of pleasure.  
Then it slid down along David’s spine, squeezed and spanked his hind, fingers now sliding between cheeks of cooled flesh, attempting to gain entry down below, eager to prepare David for a long, hard fuck.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Kisses were very comforting for the ever – consensual Duke; he would never act upon anything without consent as it would violate everything of what he stands for and what he aims to be respected of his own. Any form of response that he felt the other party inclined to, he would take it with arms wide open and would use it to its full advantage. As much as he hated being mistreated as such, particularly Jack attempting to literally brand him with hot iron, no matter how pleasurable this encounter had turned out to be, Jack must be punished.  
Tongues tied flickering and tapping against Jack’s wet muscle, running shyly along teeth of fine caliber, his pupil peered to inspect hands that undid the knot of from his wrist. And as any serpentine being would, he would only strike when the opportune moment rises; patience is key and the Duke has a chain full of it. His arm fell to rest limp over Jack’s shoulder, taking a few seconds to allow blood to regulate its flow from being elevated for a lengthy period of time.  
His cock throbbed against Jack’s, hips squirming in his lowered position, stroking himself against the gunslinger’s length. He allowed to be caressed, kneaded and prodded; not to say he didn’t enjoy it, but the Duke does not fall easily. With nothing that kept his feet bound, rested enough after being drenched in ice cold water, David was ready; quite ready to strike.  
As Jack’s hand descended to stimulate entry, David’s spare hand slithered discreetly past his shoulder, down to claw at Jack’s chest; nails dug deep and sharp enough to leave red trails before shooting the same hand to grab him fierce by the neck; thumb precise over his apple for an easy squeeze, before digging his nails again along where it could reach. He leaned forward, shifting his weight over where he pressed and held Jack by, forcing his wobbly knee to push him up. Kiss broken at David’s move with fanged canine’s heavy onto his lips, enough to offer a small cut that bled lightly. Eyes glared in offense, spitting over his shoulder at the taste of unwelcomed blood.

jack-sikora:  
Jack was a strong and largely dominant male, but he had one big flaw within him that would be his downfall every damn time. Impatience. It was something he’d never really got the hang of, if he wanted something, he had to have it right now. Waiting or biding his time was far too difficult for someone like him, so it didn’t matter how bad things looked for anyone he might be mishandling, eventually, sooner or later, Jack was bound to trip himself up without anyone even lifting a finger against him.  
So when he was tired of David being unable to fight back, Sikora’s impatience ensured David a chance at taking some kind of revenge, or even possibly escaping. At first, Jack was pissed off that David had come onto him while he napped in his chair, this was meant as punishment for that but he’d actually started to kind of like it after a while. Not really one for kissing, Sikora hadn’t had a lot of experience with it, mostly because the other person was always trying to pull away and refused to kiss back. David’s kissing was what had somehow made him relax a little, he wouldn’t mind more of those.  
Suddenly aware of the claws scathing down his chest, Sikora’s eyes opened wider and bared his teeth in response, allowing a hiss to be sucked in through them. He stopped everything he was doing for the moment, as David suddenly squeezed his throat like a python and Jack had to struggle to breathe, let alone swallow at that point. He grasped for David’s wrist, easily removing it and being forced to his feet, Sikora grunted at the sudden bite to his lip and tasted copper at the tip of his tongue.  
“So yah wanna play dirty do yah?” Sikora used the one word he knew would make David shudder, pulling him hard and rough to sink his teeth into David’s shoulder - hard enough to bruise and puncture the skin.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
At this point, the Duke was unsure whether he wanted to win this battle between two alphas or simply allow Jack to ravage him whole as he clearly was enjoying every ounce of it; the lashes, the cold water, ice, more so the kiss and now the biting. David wasn’t sure whether the kiss was flimsy because his body was close to caving in or that Jack wasn’t much into it; he wondered whether the gunslinger wasn’t really much of a kissing type and how it would pan out with David being a sucker for some lip – locking action. Then again, there was his petty attempt of dodging Jack’s beard but perhaps the gentle, calmness that seems to suddenly rise from the unknown paved way to a more welcomed kiss.  
Bitten, David was couldn’t help but utter a ridiculously loud, hot, raspy groan as he completely slouched onto Jack as if the gunslinger had just sucked the living soul out of him. The Duke is a real sucker for kissing, more so the bites that if someone would have gone with him as far as planting their teeth onto his skin, it was that; he would warn people about the bites knowing it’d be his downfall and would often pull back if not done correctly. Gentle kisses and rough bites; a form of contradicting sensation that David is overly fond of in everything.  
The Duke has surrendered.  
As he slouched, David’s lips hungrily sough Jack’s neck with love bites; gentle nipping, kissing, smacking that were rather affectionate than of protest. His eyes had surrendered to the darkness as lithe fingers crept to the back of Jack’s neck. With one still bound by the ropes, he’d wince and grunt, hushed by stifled moans to not break his new form of concentration. Teeth subtle and mindful, taking the other’s fleshy lobe in between as his tongue would coyly flick over Jack’s ear. The same hand that held him by the neck would descend lightly, just between the gunslinger’s tensed shoulder blades; fingers expertly strumming and kneading the center region in a massage. Though difficult with one hand, David had strummed far more guitars and pounded on numerous pianos to keep a steady, slightly heavy pressure.

jack-sikora:  
At the sudden slouch and loud announcement of surrender, Sikora knew he’d won. He lifted his chin to accept the multitude of kisses and nips from David, something he was not introduced to yet and it took him a moment to fully appreciate and decide whether he liked it or not and he did. As his fucks were generally quick and consisted of struggling and kicking, the time for anything else just wasn’t possible.  
His grumbles were soft, almost like purrs but Jack Sikora did not purr, he growled and he was not gentle, he was not soft and he did not show affection. There never ever had been an exception before, he wasn’t planning on changing that now.  
But.  
Something was happening back there where David’s fingers were strumming and prodding so expertly, it felt like there was actual physical pain right there and it bothered him at first, making him grunt with discomfort and try to shake his shoulders to deter David from continuing on with it. The nip at his earlobe and the tongue flicking out over his ear was quite new to him, he wasn’t sure what to make of it but his body responded with favor and he stifled any sort of noise that threatened to emerge.  
At first, he couldn’t understand what David was doing, he rubbed his cock against David’s thigh, one hand trailing down to stroke David’s length, the other snaking up to the bound wrist of the younger male and finally setting it free, impatient to have David down onto the bed, the fingers strumming his back half earning him a stifled groan as something gave way in the muscle tissue and a knot was released. His eyes widened, what was that?  
Whatever it was, it felt so incredible that Sikora closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders, suddenly disinterested in the game of top or bottom, more focused on this new thing, whatever it was, something felt good about it and yet they were not even fucking. It was strange but in a decidedly good way, it was alien to Jack to think that something could feel this nice, without it involving him using any kind of force.  
He shifted them both down to a more comfortable position, sitting on the bed with no more restraints, his eyes opened and he looked at David, letting his guard down to lay on his front and encourage more of that strumming upon his back.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
But like any of who would fall to their demise, they would strike hard with a vengeance; they would strike with unrelenting determination and do all they could to surpass their fallen state. As much as he adored the kisses and the subtle grant of permission to be bestowed with David’s rare display of affection, the Duke simply would not allow anyone to force him onto his knees and be subdued without a fair fight; to David, Jack cheated. A handicapped match will never be a fair fight.  
Fingers continued to knead along the tensed area; with Jack responding quite positively, David found his much awaited opportune moment. It was only a matter of time before his spare ha—And there it went; off the ropes and his body shifted more comfortably to Jack’s liking. He had dealt with men much larger than his frame and often, if he adored them greatly, they’d merit a free massage from David; being overly fond of touching and cuddling, he was fortunate enough to be blessed with stories of how strenuous their days went. It also helped being vested in miming; to know shift and manipulate your bodily movement and weight would have its told and often, it would require a good old massage.  
A scene he was too familiar with his familiars, David rolled his eyes as Jack positioned himself to lie down. Clicking his teeth as he cursed the very hand that precisely latched onto his nerves along the region, kneading them with just the right pressure; slow, sensual circles with his thumb, pushing down against tiny air beads (tiny bulky things formed by muscles over exerted and the exposure to the cold) his pads could have a feel at.  
“Feels good, darling…?” Cooed David, eyes darting to where his hand was briefly tied to. He twisted his spare wrist along the rope, pulling and tugging it quietly down with it as he snaked the now free hand joined the other, hoping to distract him as David has full intentions on mounting him to better position himself. “Don’t move, sir.” Came his feminine toned , sarcastic plea, “This is either going to be imm… immensely pleasurable.. or painful… yeah..?” He was still rattled by the kiss that he stuttered lightly.

jack-sikora:  
Sikora was never the sort to ever let his guard down, not without the presence of the two men who usually stuck close by to him, sometimes a third with a camera but not always, since that person rarely carried a gun and if a fight broke out, that person was often the first to get shot at. Which really annoyed Sikora, he saw no sense in it.  
He hummed a reply, eyes closing as David’s fingers continued to work their magic and as he was focused on the massage alone, he couldn’t possibly be aware of the other’s movements until he was brought out of his lull to hear the Duke speak in a strange way.  
Sikora opened his his and shifted to look up and over his shoulder, his brow furrowed to noticed that David was moving around back there.  
“What’re you doin’?” he asked suspiciously, “what’s gonna hurt?”  
He made an attempt to get up..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Rope knotted as his ally, David kept his pressure on the very region that seem to lull Jack to keep his guard down; massages and men who tend to live very stressful lives complement each other. He grabbed Jack’s wrist and very gently guided it to the small of his back along with the other, explaining that it was to keep the blood flow well and make it easier for him to add pressure in his therapeutically massage. He’d shift his weight and pin Jack down, stopping him in every attempt, filling his doubts with promises of being his bitch; servicing him in the future, tending to his desired drinks, daily massages, wash his clothing and do everything Jack wanted of him. Yeah, right.  
Able to keep him in his lax stance, David hooked the ropes under Jack’s wrists and steadied a knot. Once he had placed the rope well, he yanked it back, binding Jack’s wrists together. David has a very powerful kick and between their legs and his, he knew he had the upper hand; the punches and swift gun wielding prowess, he cannot.  
He slid off Jack swiftly; should he thrash, it’d only make the rope tighter and rub against his skin and cause friction to burn his flesh. Not waiting a moment, David whirled the rope and flogged Jack right over his back, brushing and smacking against his closed biceps in the process. “This painful.”

jack-sikora:  
It wasn’t hard to convince Jack of anything, especially if you were doing him a favor like giving him a massage. He wasn’t a very paranoid man, his trust was lacking but easily fooled into thinking he could drop his guard. Which only set him up for being betrayed and made it harder for anyone to gain his trust the next time around.  
He was almost asleep by the time he realized what was going on, suddenly and sharply raising his head to shout out at the strong lash of ropes across his thighs. What a rude way to abruptly wake him out such a relaxed state!  
Sikora grunted with the effort to try and free himself, he was a strong man and thrashed of course, gritting his teeth as the burns of the rope were felt and ignored, twisting to try and snap either the ropes or his wrists, he was going to get free, one way or the other.  
“Yer really gonna get it now,” he growled, straining dangerously, twisting to thrash, *crack* his wrists unable to take much more and his face burned with the pain but he bit down hard and growled through it, tetched and wild to be tied up for the first time ever.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Truth be told, David enjoyed every bit of what Jack had done to him; from instilling fear, setting him in place to every lash over his body as the cold embraced him death. Would he mind if it happened again? Definitely not, he would probably even go as far as paying Jack to do it. The problem was the branding iron game; he despised the heat greatly and with that tidbit exposed, he wasn’t quite trusting whether Jack would take it as a hint and steer clear from it or poke his limits with it. The heat truly was just a big “no”.  
He stepped back and gathered his clothes leaving Jack tied. Eyes scanned the room and luckily found a small dagger.  
The Duke is smart, witty at most but never the absolute cruel; he’d play and keep his emotionless façade of being the Thin White Duke, but David is still David.  
He got dressed as swift as he could and placed the knife at a close distance from Jack; not too close to buy him time to flee. David would need time to scheme something he could use or do to Jack as retaliation but for now, Jack would have to deal with it.  
And by it, David meant a good friend of the lord.

\- End -


End file.
